Pikachu's Past
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Pikachu's early days from way back when he was a Pichu, and believe it or not, he had another trainer before Ash! His name was Cody; local trouble maker in his hometown of Veridian city. Although as time passes, his pokemon pick up on his bad temper and bad habits. Eventually, the police finally catch him, he is stripped of all his pokemon and they are thrown into the wilderness...


Yeah, this idea came to mind of why Pikachu was so angry and cold to Ash in the beginning. So I figured he might have had another master back when he was just a Pichu? Ah, and When Pikachu is a Pichu in this story, his name will be LittleBolt. That will chang ein later chapters. Well, wnough of my rambling. How about we get to the story? OuO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~XChapter 1: The Yellow Ball of FuzzX~

"Grampa...What is that Pokemon?" A Curious little boy of hardly ten asked his grandfather.

The two were looking at a small yellow ball of fuzz that had hatched from it's Poke-egg just moments ago. It was curled up in a tight little ball and only the soft yellow fur was visible. The boy's grandfather ran a finger over the soft fur, earning a small movement from the fuzzy ball. It unravled itself and streached. Little black tail, black tipped ears, and a scruff of black fur around it's neck.

"It's a Pichu. One day, it will grow up to be a Pikachu, and if you prefer, a Raichu afterwards." He explained as the little Pichu with beady black eyes looked up at the two.

"He's cute!" The boy smiled, running a finger over the fuzzy Pichu tenderly.

"Pichu!" He exclaimed, rubbing his face against the finger.

"Tell you what. We already have a lot of electric types on our little Pokefarm here, so, would you like him?" His grandpa asked.

The young boy's eyes lit up. "Really grampa?" He asked with a sparkle behind the misty green of his eyes. A lock of chocolate brown hair fell into his face from under his black bandana.

"Yes, Cody." He replied with a hoarse and dry chuckle. His time might soon be coming.

Cody took up the small little Pichu into his hands. He was so small. He easily fit into his master's hands.

"You're my first Pokemon, little Pichu." He told him.

"Pi! Pichu!" The Pichu happily smirked, throwing his little paws out in joy.

"I think I'm going to call you LittleBolt. That'll change when you become a Pikachu though." He smirked.

"Pichu!" LittleBolt smiled as he ran up Cody's arm and perched himself onto his left shoulder.

"We're going to be best friends." Cody proclaimed.

"Pichu!" LittleBolt agreed.

As the weeks passed, the bond between LittleBolt and Cody strengthened. Even as he began to catch more pokemon, he still favored his first Pokemon over all the others. There was just one odd thing about the Pichu though. He hated Pokeballs. Couldn't stand them. He repeled each ball ever hurled at him. He would smoulder when Cody did it for fun, so he would try and smack it back into Cody's face on occation when he did do it for fun.  
Although, Pichu, or LittleBolt, always thought his masters idea of fun was a bit odd. He would cause havoc around the city. Just small little pranks that only earned him a small warning from his grandparents. But he wondered why Cody even did all that stuff? Well, regardless, he wasn't changing his morals or his personality. Even if he did, LittleBolt would change with him, even if the other pokemon he had, did not.

Although today would be a little different that changed everything...

"Good job you guys! I'm so proud!" Cody praised as they walked out of the gym with their first badge.

His Charizard had one the first preliminary trainer battle. Then his Umbreon won the second battle. Then LittleBolt tried to win the gym leader battle, but exhuasted all of his energy and had passed out, thus leaving the remaining bit of victory to his Garidose. Which was a calm one with only mild outbursts. LittleBolt, the little Pichu, moaped over his loss. He was the only one out of his master's pokemon to faint during battle. His stamina was so weak!

"Pi-Pichu..." He mumbled to himself, telling himself that he was such an idiot for thinking he could take on a gym leader alone.

"Don't beat yourself up LittleBolt. You lasted for a long time. Usually, Pichu's aren't supposed to know the attack Swift, and they don't have much stamina. But you kept going." Cody smirked, lifting him up to set him on his shoulder.

LittleBolt's ears perked right back up and his little frown disappeared. "P-Pichu!" He agreed with his master in the fact that he was better than your average Pichu. Must be all the training they had done in the past.

"Come on! Let's go home and show grampa and gramma!" He smirked, leading the way back as if his other pokemon were following behind, but they were in their pokeballs.

Along the way back to Viridian city, the friends joked around, got into a few random scuffles and trainer battles, and took a bit of rest at the PokeCenter after LittleBolt took some damage after the last trainer battler. On the way back from their, he had surprised his pokemon with bandanas to go around their necks. Umbreon's was golden yellow. Charizard's was fire red, and LittleBolt's was mint green.  
He had told them, that those bandana's were a sign that those pokemon were his if they were ever lost or something happened. They were also a sign of a great victory in earning his first badge. They arrived back in their hometown shortly after with smiles and laughter. As he approached his house, his grandmother was there, looking quite sad and worried. Cody saw this and hurried over more quickly.

"Gramma? What's up?" He asked. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know today is supposed to be a day of celebration for you, and not sadness, but..." She stopped to swallow and take a deep breath. Cody gave a confused look as LittleBolt cocked his head to the right.

"Pichu?" he pryed after a moments silence.

"Your grandfather is gone." She finally said.

Cody's eyes widened. "Woah, Gone as in...Dead?" Cody said, choking that last word out as if he had tried to swallow a tablespoon of cinnomin. She only nodded as a tear escaped her eye. Cody was in shock.

"No...He can't be gone! He can't be! He said he would be there to see me come home with my first badge! He promised!" He shouted.

"Pichu..." LittleBolt mumbled, trying to console his master, and his best friend.

He placed his little paw on his cheek as a tear rolled off of his cheek and onto the yellow fur. He shook the tear away and nuzzled up to him.

"Pichu?" He stated, asking if his master was okay.

Cody did not respond, but ran into the house, and into his room. When the door slammed. LittleBolt jumped off of Cody's shoulder and sat down on his bed, eyeing him as he paced the room, talking.

"He promised LittleBolt...He said he never broke promises...Well he just did. This isn't fair!" He cried, throwing his fist against the wall of his bedroom.

He startled the little yellow Pichu, because he jumped slightly when his fist hit the drywall. There was now a small crack across a small portion of the wall. he shook his fist.

"I've got to get my mind off of it." He said, quickly storming out, not even bothering to ask his Pichu if he would like to tag along, or just even take him.

LittleBolt continued to sit on the bed. He looked down at the floor, feeling sorry for his master's condition. But there was nothing he could do. Cody was not in the mood for consoling right now and he just up and left. LittleBolt decided that when Cody came back from his little walk, that he would never leave his side. Hopefully, this wouldn't affect his master too much.


End file.
